Generally, motorcycles have become an iconic part of the American culture and serve as a means for individualistic expression for the motorcycle owner. Unfortunately, the nature of the conventional two-wheel motorcycle often does not have the required stability and ease of operation that may be needed for a disabled motorcycle enthusiast or an elderly rider looking to extend his or her time on their motorcycle. In the past, a variety of three-wheel motorcycles and conversion kits have been proposed to help add the stability and ease of operation needed for particular groups of riders. While several variations of the aforementioned theme have been employed in the art, no art known to Applicant discloses a motorcycle conversion assembly that may be readily bolted to an existing unmodified motorcycle which allows for precise adjustment of the wheel assemblies, provides means for hiding the conversion assembly framework, can remain on the motorcycle without the wheel assemblies for use in attachment of different accessories and provides the strength and rigidity needed in the framework to handle high speed transport.